


It Started with a Kiss

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Roll A Drabble, Trapped in a Freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Finding a quiet spot for a conversation should not mean freezing to death. All Adrian wanted to do was talk to Hermione about an accidental kiss, not become a frozen wizard. COMPLETE





	It Started with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Last month's Roll-A-Drabble over at the Haven has presented you with this lovely little tale. I finally caught the huddling for warmth curse as many times as I've wished it on others.
> 
> This month I was assigned Adrian Pucey and Huddling for Warmth. This probably isn't what you were initially expecting when you see that it's a huddling for warmth fic, but I though this ended up really freaking cute and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This little drabble was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua and alpha read by SquarePeg72. Both are wonderful, please go show them love!
> 
> Title: It Started with a Kiss  
> Rating: K+  
> Pairing: Adrian/Hermione  
> Summary: Finding a quiet spot for a conversation should not mean freezing to death. All Adrian wanted to do was talk to Hermione about an accidental kiss, not become a frozen wizard. COMPLETE
> 
> Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

Hermione looked around the storage freezer and shook her head in disgust. How in Merlin's name did she end up stuck inside this freezer with none other than Adrian Pucey? How could she have been so stupid to believe him that the best place for them to have this argument was in the back of the restaurant where no one else could hear them?

Adrian watched her from the other side of the freezer. He could tell she was furious with him for convincing her to come inside, but this was the only place that he could think of where they would be able to talk and deal with what was going on between them. Ever since Slughorn's party for his eighth year Advanced Potions students where the two had accidentally kissed, she had been avoiding him.

Thinking about the kiss made him smile, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again for much longer than their brief interaction at the party. All he could think about was that kiss, and he wanted a chance to talk to her about it before the rest of their peers had a chance to realise what happened. Malfoy was already starting to pester him about what had happened, but Adrian didn't want to discuss the matter with him.

Hermione paced back and forth by the freezer door as she contemplated her next step. Pausing by the handle, she reached into her pocket for her wand. She tapped on the handle three times and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she would be able to turn the handle and leave this place. " _Alohomora_ ," she whispered, hoping that Adrian hadn't heard her and if it worked she'd be able to slip out without him.

"Magic won't work on that lock," he called, smiling to himself as he leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was seated on the floor. He watched as she narrowed her eyes at him over her shoulder and repeated the spell again. Laughing to himself, he shook his head. "You know for supposedly being the smartest witch of your age, you're awfully stubborn. You know magic won't work on the lock, but you keep trying it anyway."

"Shut up, Pucey," she hissed, glancing back at him over her shoulder. She glared at him momentarily before turning her attention back to the door. Exhaling sharply, she leaned her head into the door and closed her eyes as she allowed the coolness of the metal to overtake her senses. After a few brief moments, she straightened up and walked away from the door and towards the wall near where Adrian was sitting. She didn't want to sit near him, but in such a confined place, she didn't really have many options.

Adrian watched as she pouted in her corner about not being able to get out of the room and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Why the bloody hell did she have to be so stubborn? She had to be cold, he certainly was. There was only one way that they were going to be able to stay warm long enough for someone to come and let them out.

"Granger, aren't you cold?" he asked, glancing over in her general direction. He watched as she rolled her eyes and quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Adrian shook his head. "I can hear your teeth chattering from here, but if you'd rather freeze your arse off than come over here and share my body heat, then that's up to you."

"I'd rather snog Slughorn than share body heat with you," she grumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"That's it," Adrian huffed, pushing himself up off the ground. With a few steps he was standing over Hermione, and he offered her a hand to help her to her feet. "I've had it with this little attitude you've got with me. What the bloody hell is your problem with me? Am I really that bad of a kisser?"

Hermione looked at him, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her brow as she studied his features. She had never seen him so upset with her before. What exactly was her problem with him? To be honest, she wasn't sure. He was an excellent kisser. In fact, every time she closed her eyes she thought about that kiss.

"Well?" Adrian insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. Her silence irritated him and just as he was about to turn and walk away from her, he was pulled in her direction, and her lips were crashing into his.

Slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue slid along the seam of his lips. His lips parted slightly, allowing her tongue to slip inside as his hands found purchase on her lower back. He squeezed her tightly as they melted into one another momentarily.

After a few moments, they slowly pulled apart, and Hermione rested her forehead against Adrian's. She refused to open her eyes because she knew if she did, then reality would set in, and she'd have to come up with a reason for her actions. Right now, she just wanted to bask in their post-kiss embrace and the silence for a little bit longer.

"Let's sit down. We could be in here for a while," Adrian whispered, breaking the silence as he moved them to the wall. He refused to let go of her as she allowed him to move them both down to the floor. "Just hold onto me, Hermione. I'll keep you warm."

She nodded her head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. "Why are you being so nice to me? I've been a prat to you since the party."

"Because that was one hell of a kiss and I'd very much like for it to happen again," he said leaning in to kiss her once more.


End file.
